Sokkla One- Shot
by PrincessAzula745
Summary: Sokka and Azula have fun at Katara and Aang's wedding
1. chapter 1

Sokka was at Aangand Katara's wedding party.

When he bumped into Azula. She looked very different, she didn't look like a crazy mpower obsessed lady. she looked very beautiful. Her dark hair was put into a top knot, half up and half down,she had on an ankle length dress with a split on the right leg. He didn't notice how long he'd been staring at her until she said "like what you see"?. Who wouldn't thought Sokka. "Hello princess Azula, you look very nice". "Hello peasant what do you want?."said Azula "Did you think that I was just supposed to throw myself at you because you complimented me?" she asked raising her ebrow at him. "No ,I just think that you look nice."said sokka nervously."Thank you that was the whole entire point."said Azula. The music stated and people were dancing "Do you wanna dance?"asked Azula "Uh ...sure" Replied Sokka they moved to the music dancing and grinding in the pale moon light (Body electric-Lana Del Rey lyrics) then a slow song started and sokka put his arm around Azula's waist and Azula brought her arms around Sokka's neck. Sokka and Azula pulled each other closer as the song ended. they kissed. everone gasped in shock no one ever thought that that was going to happen. The bride, his sister seemed to be infuriated to see her brother kissing a mad woman. "SOKKA!" She screamed. :what the heck do you think you are doing?" Sokka seemed to be in a different world as he was kissing azula. Katara walker over and pushed the two apart.

Time skip

Azula watched as sokka was being scolded by

his younger sister katara she thought that it was funny. After katara finished scolding sokka . Sokka asked azula on a date .

Author's Note: sorry if I used incorrect words or terms I have never been to a wedding and I've never danced with anyone.plz review /comment if you want me to continue and tell what zuko's reaction is.


	2. Chapter 2 (Uncompleted)

(A/N):Thanks to the few for reader my story.

It makes me really happy.

I headed home after I asked Sokka on a date.

What did I like about that fool. Was it they way his beautiful blue eyes shined when he danced with me, or was it that he was the fist person I've ever danced with. I was brought back to the palace along with everyone else. I headed to my room. My room had a large bed with red and gold covers. I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I said in an annoyed tone. It was my stupid older brother, Zuko. Zuko may have been older than me but he was not as smart. He was a major Dum dum. (I love Zuko) I looked at him and said "What." "Katara told me what you did, you kissed sokka." Said a raven haired fool that was supposedly realated to me. "So what, why does it matter, do you like him?" i said earning an embarrassed/angered blush from Zuko."Why would you do it Azula, it just doesn't make sense? He said. I smirked. "You wouldn't show affection without a motive."


	3. Chapter 3 (Uncompleted part 2)

there, probably not. She looked like she was about to go out of her room. Hi azula I said hi peasant. She replied. Move out of my way so I can get to Ursa. Was that what she called her mother. Um.. OK I said I just wanted to talk. We can talk later, right now I just don't have time for it.

She headed towards her mother's room.

Azula's P.O.V

That pesky servent had told me that Ursa and Zuko wanted to speak with me. I headed towards Ursa's room . she had the nerve to call me her daughter. I entered her room , Zuko left. What do you want. Well your brother told me what you did, do you love this man. How would I know what love is my mother treated me like I was a monster, my father saw me as a war machine and my supposed brother was only determined to see me fail how am I supposed to know what was love is.

Sorry guys my arms hurt, I am huddled under the covers because my mom told me to go to bed (it's 11:45)I wanted to update before the week was over. I've been more into wattpad writing x reader stories. My account is: Princessazula745 follow me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello I am truly sorry to the people who liked this one-shot I won't continue because I have lost interest in this story. I am working on a new sokka and Azula story called The slave he couldn't save. I have the fist chapter uploaded.

Summary: In an AU where the southern Water tribe is winning the war and the fire nation is loosing. The southern tribe royal family gets slaves from the fire nation that turn out to be they fire nations royal family. Prince Sokka's slave is a beautiful girl named Azula who steals his heart. She wants to make sure the southern Water tribe falls and pays for what they've done. You can't save someone that was doomed from the start.

I'm really sorry I hope you're not upset.


End file.
